User talk:GonzosNoze
Toyboxx Hey, I didn't thank you for your help last week when I was planning my trip to Berlin! The link that you gave me for comics stores turned to be incredibly helpful. Thanks to that link, I went to Toyboxx on Nürnberger Straße, which is the #1 best store I have ever been to in my life. They have a ton of old PVCs and toys, including old Heimo and Bully Sesamstrasse toys. I posted some pictures of what I found on my Twitpic account -- that's maybe half of what I got. I went to some other cool places in Berlin, but Toyboxx was the thing that really made the trip exciting and unforgettable. I wouldn't have known about it if you hadn't given me that link, so: Vielen dank! :) -- Danny (talk) 13:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Check Eins Was it this you were thinking of the other day Henrik (talk) 17:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad you recorded it! I caught the tail end of it on camera, but since I couldn't grab a better device in time, the quality's horrific. The orange fame is angled differently, but other than that, I'm pretty sure that that's the one. — Julian (talk) 20:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ''Muppets TV'' I love that you started an article for the first episode of Muppets TV! I stumbled on a bunch of clips last night, and was loving watching them, even if my French is very very very rusty and I could only make out a little of what was going on. It was such a bizarre series I just kept watching going, "HOLY COW!" Do you speak French at all? -- ''Nate (talk) 16:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that show is a weird experience to say the least. I took seven years of French in school, so I *should* know it, but I don't. My French is way below very very very rusty. I was even gonna say that my French is even dirtier than rust, but somehow that didn't sound right at all. But there you might have the reason for why my French suffered so much: the heavy focus was always on English. :) :Thanks, by the way, for cleaning up my talk page... but... did you just delete everything that was on there? I can't find where everything ended up. :O — Julian (talk) 21:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Nate, I went ahead and created an archive for myself. I just hope that you hadn't already done so (under a different name maybe?) and I just couldn't find it. Let me know! — Julian (talk) 22:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I did create one, but when I went looking I realized that the category tag wasn't complete, so it wasn't showing up. I'm so sorry about that. I should have left word. I went ahead and put a delte request on the duplicate page and one of the admins will take care of that. :) -- ''Nate (talk) 22:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street in Germany Hi, Julian! I was surprised to see you adding stuff about the new Sesame Street episodes. Are you able to watch the show in Germany? What channel is it on? -- Ken (talk) 02:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, we don't get it here. I'm sometimes watching it "over the phone" though... :) — Julian (talk) 02:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's too bad. I was wondering if Germany had a "PBS Germany" channel, like we have BBC America, where they show British stuff. I also wondered if Germany thought that the US Sesame would unfairly compete with Sesamstrasse. Some PBS stations in Spanish-speaking markets show Plaza Sesamo, even though the Spanish stations do, too! -- Ken (talk) 06:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Julian's talk archive *Julian's User Talk Archive 01 (2006-01-31 - 2010-01-10)